


A Touch of Jealousy

by Chaosita



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosita/pseuds/Chaosita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Ariadne seem to be constantly flirting, to Eames' growing displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Inception fanfic, posted on my journal 2 years ago, but since I finally got my AO3 account, I figured I'd repost it here. Warning: It's a shameless PWP...

Eames clenched his fists as he watched the scene taking place before his eyes. It was the third time this week that he had to resist the urge to break off a conversation between these two. Not that they were doing anything remotely outrageous. Ariadne was merely showing Arthur the dream design for their latest job. But there was something about about the way she kept throwing glances at him and putting on an unmistakably seductive smile that made it difficult for Eames not to burst into the room and grab Arthur and take him as far away from her as possible. But instead he stayed where he was, observing the interaction and cursing silently whenever the girl « inadvertently » brushed Arthur's hand.  _How dare she touch what's mine?_

Of course, the girl had no idea she was stepping onto marked territory. After all, he and Arthur hadn't told the others about this little thing they had going on (they both had too much pride to openly admit that their rivalry had turned into intimacy). But then, Arthur should know better. At first, it didn't seem like he was responding too much to Ariadne's less-than-subtle advances. Sure, he always smiled at her suggestive remarks and somewhat blunt compliments, but that was just Arthur being his usual polite self. Now however, Eames wasn't so sure. Lately he'd been hearing Arthur throw back compliments more than once (which was a rare thing coming from him), and he didn't quite shy away from the touches either. Right now, he was giving the girl that sexy half-smile Eames loved so much and saying something that Eames couldn't make out from where he was. What he didn't miss however, was the unmistakable blush on Ariadne's face in response to the comment.

Well, Eames thought, he would have to remind the little bastard whom he belonged to. After all, he had warned the other man from the beginning that he was a rather possessive lover. He was still debating whether to take immediate action when Ariadne finally left. It wasn't the last brush of their arms, nor the flirty smiles as they said good-bye that sealed Arthur's fate. It was the lingering look he bestowed upon her as she walked away. The look that was reserved for Eames and Eames alone.

He waited until Ariadne was well out of sight. Arthur had reported his attention to the plans. He had moved around the table and now had his back to Eames, who quietly made his way up to him. The younger man was so absorbed in his observation that he didn't notice the other's presence until Eames grasped his hips. Arthur immediately tensed as his defensive reflexes kicked in and he tried to turn around but Eames strengthened his hold on him to prevent him from doing so.

“What are you doing, Eames?” said Arthur in a low voice.  
“I was about to ask you the same thing,  _darling”_ he replied in his most serious tone.

Arthur seemed a little taken aback, as Eames rarely spoke to him like that. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure, but when he replied, it was in his usual business-like manner.  
  
“I'm reviewing the plans for the second level, as you can very well see. So please get off me and let me do the job I'm getting highly paid to be doing...”

He punctuated that with a small jerk of his hips in a feeble attempt to get out of Eames' grasp. Eames moved an arm to wrap it around his chest instead.

“Mmm, I don't think so. You see, love, I think there's a more important matter at hands.”  
  
“I doubt it” Arthur replied. “We've been over this, Eames. We agreed not to let this thing interfere with our professional lives.”

That was true. Arthur had been very clear about it. In fact, it was the only condition he'd posed when they first started their « thing », as Arthur liked to call it. But Eames had been clear on certain points as well.

“I thought we also agreed that I'm very keen on exclusivity when it comes to my lovers” he remarked.  
  
“What the hell is this about?”  
  
He sounded genuinely confused. And annoyed. Eames wasn't about to back off, though. Not when he had Arthur pressed between the table and his already half-hard cock.  
  
“It's about you flirting all the fucking day right under my nose. Acting as if I wasn't there. Or as if you didn't care I was there. And with a girl on top of that” he added in an outraged tone.  
  
He felt Arthur go still in in arms. "Well?" he prompted. Arthur remained silent for a few more seconds. Then he sighed. One of those exasperated sighs whose only apparent purpose was to drive Eames crazy.  
  
“So, this is about Ariadne.”  
  
Wasn't he even going to try to deny it? As much as that was to be expected, considering who he was dealing with, Eames was a bit thrown off by the blunt admission. He had been looking to destabilize Arthur, to see him stagger, if only for a moment.   
  
“That's it? he said. That's all you have to say about it?”  
  
Arthur tried to turn around once more, but Eames kept him still. He didn't want to face Arthur's irritated stare right now. He was the one in control and he knew all too well that a single look from the other man could turn the whole situation around.  
  
“What do you want me to say about it?” Arthur asked. “I enjoy working with her, I try to be nice to her. Now for me that's normal courteousness towards your co-workers, but if you want to call it flirtation, how am I supposed to argue with you?”

Eames took a few seconds to process this. He had been known to throw unwarranted fits of jealousy in the past, so he knew he had to listen to Arthur's view on the matter. But this explanation, coming from him, was ridiculous at best. What he had been witnessing over the past weeks most certainly didn't fall into his definition of professional courteousness. There was hand holding and ear whispering involved, for god's sake!   
  
“Really, pet, I've never seen you behave that way with anyone else, myself included. And it's so obvious the girl is fawning over you that even you, as clueless as you might be, must have caught on to it. So I'd say it's not really nice of you to get her hopes up like that, don't you think. darling?”  
  
“So maybe I do like her” Arthur replied. “She's pretty much my type when it comes to girls, you know. That doesn't mean I'm going to act on it. And that doesn't mean it's any of your concerns.”  
  
This sent a fierce wave of possessiveness surging through Eames' body. And somehow, it also made his blood rush straight to his groin. He was now painfully hard and Arthur had undoubtedly noticed.  
  
“Well, I think it is” he said.  
  
“Yeah? So what are you going to do about it?”  
  
Arthur shifted as he spoke and his ass brushed briefly against Eames' body. There was no way this wasn't done on purpose.  That was it. If there were any lingering doubts in Eames' mind about where this was headed, that sealed it. Arthur was actually asking for it.  
  
Eames raised a hand to Arthur's collar and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.  
  
“Fuck, Eames, this is hardly the place...”  
  
But he wasn't doing anything to stop Eames. In fact, there was this unmistakable hint of lust in his voice that left it without a doubt that he wanted this just as much as Eames did.  
  
“That's for me to decide” said Eames.   
  
He removed Arthur's shirt completely and threw it carelessly to the ground. Surprisingly, the younger man ignored the mistreatment of his clothing. Eames pulled him close and started running both hands over his chest. The moans that came out of Arthur's mouth when he brushed the sensitive nipples most definitely weren't sounds of protest. Eames smiled satisfactorily. His right hand creeped lower until it was resting on the waistband of Arthur's pants. A second later, he was undoing the button and zipper and plunging his hand inside. He took a firm grasp of his lover's cock, which he noticed was already half-hard, and began to stroke it in a frantic rhythm.  
  
“God...Eames!” Arthur gasped.  
  
“Shh! You know you deserve this, you little tease.”  
  
Eames kept pumping him, faster and faster until Arthur's limbs went numb and he had to rely on Eames' strong body to hold him up .

“So tell me, what do you choose?” Eames asked. “Do you want the little girl's affections, or do you prefer  _this_?”

He gave the cock in his hands a hard squeeze and Arthur couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his lips.

“This! Oh god, Eames, please -”

Eames silenced him with a quick bite on his ear.

“Then let me show you why you're with me and not her.”

With that, he let go of the other man's cock and he shoved his pants down to his ankles. Arthur promptly stepped out of them, removing his shoes and socks in the process. « Come now ». Eames led him to a nearby chair and pushed him onto it.

While the younger man lay down and tried to make himself at ease, Eames took off his own pants, but didn't bother to remove his shirt or vest. Arthur, on the other hand, was now stark naked and Eames took his time to appreciate the lithe body displayed before him. And it was all  _his._ However far their flirting may go, Ariadne would never get to see this; the perfect shapes, the painfully hard cock begging to be touched, or the look in Arthur's eyes that said «  _please fuck me now»._ A grin spread upon Eames' face as he crouched down to whisper in Arthur's ear:

“Now spread your legs for me, love.”

Arthur let out a moan and quickly obliged, drawing his knees as further apart as possible and allowing Eames to settle in between them.

“Seems we'll have to do this without lube, though” Eames remarked.

Arthur looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Whatever” he said, “just- I need you to fuck me.”

Smiling, Eames lifted his right hand and pressed two fingers to Arthur's lips.

“Then let's get you prepared before I decide to just shove myself into your tight little ass.”

The younger man's cock twitched at that. He quickly parted his lips and took the digits in, sucking and licking to get them as wet as possible. The sight was criminally arousing. As if Eames wasn't already hard enough. He hadn't necessarily meant for his little plan to come to this, but upon reflexion, it wasn't a surprising turn of events. The truth was, his uncontrollable jealousy turned him on more than he was willing to admit. And fuck, he'd never wanted Arthur as much as he did right now. And judging by the way the other man was moaning around his fingers, the feeling was probably mutual.

Sure enough, as soon as Eames removed his fingers, Arthur was talking, the words coming out in breathless gasps. « Fuck...Eames...I want – need you... so much...now ». Eames felt like he could come right on the spot. Instead, he took a hold of Arthur's hair and silenced him with a bruising kiss. At the same time, he pushed his saliva-soaked fingers into his lover's tight hole. Arthur clenched around him and lifted his arms to wrap them around Eames' shoulders, pushing deeper into the kiss. Eames prepared him quickly, while Arthur hastily undid the top buttons of his shirt and went on to kiss his neck and shoulders. Finally, when Eames' cock felt like it was about to burst and Arthur's moans increased in volume, Eames deemed the younger man ready. He quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, placing it against his partner's entry. Then he met Arthur's gaze, and it was all passion, and fierceness, and raw need.  
  
“God, darling, look at you. I'm so fucking close...”  
  
“Don't you dare” Arthur panted. “Fuck me now or...”  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence as Eames pushed himself all the way in in one sudden motion. Arthur let out a whimper so loud Eames was sure every single person in the building must have heard him. He allowed Arthur a few moments to adjusts, but then he just couldn't contain himself anymore. He pulled out, and then pushed in again, almost violently. He quickly set up a rhythm, and it wasn't a gentle one.  Arthur was desperately trying to keep on with it. His fingernails were digging into Eames' shoulder blades, but he wasn't telling Eames to slow down. On the contrary, he was urging him to go on, faster, harder, wrapping his legs tightly around Eames' waist in order to facilitate penetration.  
  
It was over in a matter of minutes. Eames was thrusting at a brutal pace, and Arthur was biting on Eames' neck and raking his nails down his back. The pain, in his current state, was absolute bliss and only prompted him to pound harder and deeper. Soon they were both losing themselves in a mix of thrusts, and bites, and grunts, and words spoken in monosyllables.  
  
“God...Arthur! So...fucking...hot!”  
  
“Harder! Eames...fuck!”  
  
Arthur reached his orgasm first. He clutched at Eames life a lifeline as he splayed his come all over their chests.  Eames followed soon after, pushing his seed deep inside his lover with one final thrust. As soon as he was done, he half collapsed on top of Arthur, who still wasn't letting go of him. They stayed in that position for about a minute, both trying to catch their breaths. Then Eames gently unhooked Arthur's legs. Arthur lowered them slowly and rested his head against the chair back.  
  
“That...that has got to be one of the most intense fuck of my life”, he said in a breathless voice.  
  
Eames certainly wasn't about to contradict him.  
  
“Well, love, I swear it wasn't meant to turn out that way. “  
  
Arthur gave him a puzzled look.  
  
“This was supposed to be me teaching you a lesson about flirting with your co-workers.”  
  
And yes, that had been his objective, but however much he had meant to make Arthur lose his goddamn self-control, he was forced to admit it was him who couldn't seem to keep his cool in front of the other man.  
  
“Don't worry, Arthur said, a smile forming on his face. I assure you I'll remember it.”  
  
Eames smiled back at him.  
  
“You better.”  
  
“You know what? I think maybe I can compose with your jealous side after all”, Arthur said.  
  
“Oh, really? Then you might have to keep on flirting with Ariadne, love.”  
  
“I think I will.”  
  
“As long as you don't forget that you're mine.”  
  
“I won't.”  
  
Arthur leaned in to kiss him.

 

 

THE END


End file.
